Unconditional Love
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Teenage pregnancy is never easy, but what if there are two possibilities as to who the father is? HikariDaisuke, HikariTakeru
1. The Question

Unconditional Love  
  
by Cyberchao X  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or characters relating to Digimon, though I wish I did. It would peel a disclaimer off of many of my fanfics.  
  
Chapter 1—The Question  
  
A/N: Please bear with the fact that I have a need to put dates on these things. It's a good measure of timeframe, I think.  
  
Tuesday, December 14, 2004 7:00 PM  
  
The buzzer sounded, concealing the swish of the net as Daisuke Motomiya pulled off an amazing buzzer shot. Pity that they still lost their first game of the season, 68-66.  
  
"Good game, folks," the coach said. "You're getting better, Daisuke. You'll be an asset to the team in time."  
  
One of the juniors came up to him. "Hey, Motomiya. Nice shot. Now then, as a member of the varsity basketball team, you should really probably have a date for the Snow Ball this Saturday."  
  
"Oh, right. That's this Saturday?"  
  
"Yes, dipstick, it is." The older kids on the team teased him a lot. "If you wait too long, all of the cheerleaders will be taken."  
  
"We don't _have_ to go out with cheerleaders," another junior said in broken Japanese—he was a foreign exchange student from America—but Daisuke replied, "It's fine, Harrison. There's only one person I'd ever want, and she does just happen to be a cheerleader."  
  
"Get over it," the first one told him, "She's bound to be taken by now. And if she isn't, then there's someone else here that I need to talk to about finding a date."  
  
"I'm going to get her to go out with me, just you wait and see, Wakamatsu!" Davis said confidently, walking away.  
  
"I still wonder how that screw-up managed to make varsity in sophomore year," Wakamatsu said.  
  
"The only two sophomores on the team and they're both in love with the same cheerleader," Harrison replied.  
  
---  
  
Daisuke approached the girl in question, Hikari Yagami, also a sophomore. "Hey, Hikari," he said smoothly, "Wanna go to the dance with me on Saturday? If you're not already going with someone," he added quickly, noticing the nervous look on the cheerleaders' faces. The whole group of them conferred on this matter—why did girls always have to make decisions as a group? Finally Hikari answered. "Sure, Daisuke, I'll go with you," she said, though she seemed a bit nervous about it. Daisuke noticed this, but intended to hold her to her word.  
  
---  
  
"Miyako? What are you doing here this late? I thought your practice ended at 5:30."  
  
"It did. One of the computers broke down, though, so I stayed afterwards to work on it." Miyako was a junior, and a star member of most of the various academic teams. Like most of the members, she was constantly annoyed by the fact that the athletic teams get all of the attention from the other students, even though the academic teams won many more awards. She and Hikari had been friends for a long time, though, despite the many differences between them. "Did the basketball team win?  
  
"No. It was fairly close though," Hikari replied, "Daisuke got off a nice three-pointer at the final buzzer. Unfortunately, they were down by five at the time." She smiled. "Did you ask yet?"  
  
"Yeah, it's okay, I can still bring him as my date." Miyako had been going out with Koushiro Izumi, a freshman in college, for two years now. While it was common knowledge that you could invite a graduate to homecoming or prom, it was not as clear if this option was available for the other dances of the year. "Do you have a date yet, Hikari? No, that's a silly question to ask, of course you do. Who are you going with?"  
  
Just then, Takeru Takaishi, the aforementioned other sophomore on the varsity basketball team, came up to them. "Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you earlier. I suppose I should officially ask you, will you come to the Snow Ball with me on Saturday?"  
  
_"Here we go again,"_ Hikari thought. She looked incredibly nervous and hesitant. "I'd love to..." she began, causing the boy to smile, but this quickly turned into a frown when she continued, "...but I've already promised Daisuke I'd go with him."  
  
"It's okay, I'll find someone else," he said, but it clearly didn't look as though it was okay.  
  
Hikari sensed this, and put her arms around him. "Don't worry, nothing will change between us," she said sweetly, kissing him.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Takeru replied, returning the kiss with a bit of tongue. It was common knowledge around the school that the two of them were an item, which is why it would be so shocking to everyone that they weren't going together. He started thinking about who else he could ask. 


	2. The Snow Ball

Unconditional Love  
  
by Cyberchao X  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know the schtick. There are various characters I do own, but no major ones. Minor characters, bit parts, etc.  
  
Chapter 2—The Snow Ball  
  
Saturday, December 18, 2004 5:00 PM  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
"Who is it?" Mrs. Yagami asked.  
  
"It's Daisuke," came the reply.  
  
"Oh, Daisuke, come right in." She opened the door, and he entered. She asked, "Isn't it still a bit early for you to be here, though? I thought the dance didn't start until seven."  
  
"It doesn't. I just figured maybe I could take Hikari out to dinner beforehand."  
  
Mrs. Yagami replied, "Well, that's very thoughtful of you, Daisuke, but she wasn't expecting you this early and so she isn't ready yet. Hikari!" she called. "Daisuke's here already!"  
  
"What!" Hikari was taken aback. "I'll be right out!" After about half an hour, she exited the bathroom in a bathrobe. However, it was apparent that the dead time was not wasted, as her hair was done, she was obviously wearing makeup, and she smelled of perfume. Daisuke became hopeful as he placed the scent—lavender, a very sensual fragrance indeed. "Sorry it took so long," she apologized, before hurrying off into her room to get dressed. She came out a few moments later in a sleeveless tea-length dress (who knows what the hell that's supposed to mean) with a floral print and a small jacket, you know, the kind that are only meant to be worn over a dress of that sort when it would be too cold outside to have one's arms uncovered, but it would be too warm inside to cover them. Daisuke immediately turned red, a fact which did not go unnoticed by either Hikari or her mother. "I take it you wanted to take me to dinner beforehand?" the former inquired.  
  
"Yes...if that's alright with you..."  
  
Hikari reassured him that it was. Then she asked him, "How are we getting there?"  
  
"The same way I got here. We drive."  
  
Hikari was again taken aback. "You can drive?"  
  
"Yeah, I have my license. I'm 16, remember?" (For this fanfiction I'm making two assumptions—that Daisuke's birthday is in the fall and that one can get their license at 16 in Japan.)  
  
---  
  
5:45 PM  
  
They arrived at the restaurant. "Motomiya, party of two," Daisuke said.  
  
"Right this way," the maitre' d replied. "I take it you'll just be having the main course?"  
  
"Yes, there really isn't enough time for anything else. That is fine, right?" he asked Hikari.  
  
"Yeah, there'll be food there, anyway. Daisuke..."  
  
Daisuke was a little surprised by the tone of this last word. "Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you." She embraced the surprised youth.  
  
"But, Hikari... The night has only just begun. We haven't even reached the dance yet."  
  
"Huh? Oh, right." A number of thoughts were running through her head at this time. _"He's really nice... I guess I didn't expect him to be this sweet." "I shouldn't be doing this...Takeru and I are a couple. Nothing can change that." "He's got this all planned out... I don't want to disappoint him..." "I hope Takeru found a date for tonight..."  
_  
A waiter interrupted her thoughts. "Are you ready to order?" Hikari didn't respond.  
  
Daisuke leaned across the table and opened up her menu for her. She looked down at it, but still remained lost in thought. "You alright there?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You don't sound very fine."  
  
"I'm fine," she insisted. The booth they were sitting in could comfortably seat four. She moved to the other side, next to Daisuke, and put her body up against his. "Don't worry about me..."  
  
Daisuke thought that the last word had a strange tone to it. _"Why is she doing this? She and Takeru are still going out, right? This...this is too good to be true. I must be dreaming!"_ In fact, though neither of them realized it, Hikari was trying to lure him into thinking she wanted him. This was not a conscious effort on her part, but rather a subconscious behavior ingrained into all cheerleaders by some greater being with a nasty sense of humor.  
  
"Are you ready to order yet?" the waiter repeated. She was ready, and again the powers of manipulation had grasped her, as she had chosen the most expensive item on the menu, and Daisuke was paying. Daisuke did not complain, for he was lovestruck, and could not bear to go against Hikari's whims.  
  
---  
  
7:05 PM  
  
"Good, I was worried you wouldn't show. As a primary sport, we need to show up at these things," a senior member of the basketball team said.  
  
"Don't forget, the other soph hasn't shown up," the captain told him, "so don't get on this one's case too much." As stereotypes would have it, he had gone with one of the captains of the cheerleading squad—the other having gone with the captain of the football team. Remember, cheerleading is a two-season, er, "sport." (Again, why it is called this is beyond me.)  
  
A few moments later, Takeru showed up with a date in tow, which simultaneously finished off the arrival of both the varsity basketball team and the varsity cheerleaders. "I see you've found a date," Hikari said.  
  
"Yes," Takeru said. "Misara asked me out right after you and Miyako left on Tuesday night."  
  
Hikari turned angrily on Misara. "That's funny," she said, "when the girls and I were conferencing as to whether or not I should accept Daisuke's offer, Misara was the first to say 'Go for it!'" Misara, a sophomore like Hikari, swallowed hard with nervousness. Hikari shrieked, "YOU BITCH, YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY TAKERU!!!" and started chasing after her.  
  
"Meow!" Wakamatsu said, "Catfight!"  
  
Daisuke ran after them. "Calm down, Hikari, you're _my_ date tonight, remember?"  
  
"Leave them," Takeru said. "This is pretty funny."  
  
"Yeah, because they're fighting over you."  
  
"Actually, this is just plain funny," returned Juri, the aforementioned co- captain of the cheerleading squad. Daisuke backed down.  
  
---  
  
7:30 PM  
  
The segregation of cliques was obvious even here, and so Hikari was unable to see Miyako all that much. It would also be nice to talk to Koushiro again, as she suspected that he was probably still in touch with Taichi, her brother, who didn't really write home that much. Unfortunately, there was one area that was common to all cliques—the refreshment table, where some members of the "Hoodlums, Punks, and General Assholes" clique were causing some major havoc. Daisuke noticed one off them.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Setting up the biggest party ever," the hoodlum replied.  
  
"Whatever it is, it isn't legal," Daisuke said. "I'm going to have to bring this to the attention of the chaperones."  
  
"Chill, it hasn't been outlawed. It's a common ingredient in just about everything."  
  
"I don't think so." A teacher came over at this time, anyway, and took the powdery substance away. Police were often on call for these events, and soon, it was taken back to headquarters for examination. They couldn't find anything wrong with it, but unfortunately, they were unable to identify it, period. The refreshments were nonetheless removed and replaced with fresh ones, but those, too, were covertly laced with the homemade drug.  
  
"You're lucky," another hood said to Daisuke. "Tonight the light will be off-white."  
  
"Dude, that rhymed!" a punk said to the hood, and they high-fived.  
  
Daisuke didn't understand what the hood meant by this, and he returned to find Hikari chatting with a couple of the other cheerleaders and drinking from the punch bowl, while Takeru was being led around like a dog on a leash by Misara. "Care to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Hikari replied, a small giggle in her voice.  
  
---  
  
"Wow. I don't remember the drug ever working that fast!" a punk said.  
  
"Well, yeah, it barely even worked on me at all," a general asshole replied, "but it worked great on that froshy we grabbed. I think it works best on those who have the furthest to fall, and they don't get much purer than Hikari Yagami."  
  
"Really? That's odd, I didn't know cheerleaders could be pure," another general asshole replied. "Then again, I'd think a natural flirt like a cheerleader would be prone to being hit hard by the Love Drug. They're already halfway there."  
  
"So they go that much farther. Then add the issue of light and darkness... Oh Satan, I never thought I'd say this, but tonight, I really wish I were Daisuke Motomiya!" the first general asshole said.  
  
A/N: I apologize if my attempts at humor were groaners, and I'm sorry for the slight degree of supernatural to the nature of the drug. Nevertheless, tell me what you think! 


	3. The Passion

Unconditional Love  
  
by Cyberchao X  
  
Disclaimer: You get it by now, but I'll say it anyway. I don't own the main characters or Digimon or its concepts. I do own this fanfic and many minor characters within it.  
  
Chapter 3: The Passion  
  
(still Saturday, December 18, 2004) 9:30 PM  
  
"Okay, you hoodlums, I know that you spiked the refreshments again with that powder of yours! Now fess up! What is it?" a teacher yelled.  
  
"Chill, Ms. Wukinata, it's just something we whipped up in Bi's garage. It's harmless, or at least, it hasn't proved otherwise!" He cackled after this last part.  
  
"I'm not going to 'chill', Rabato, until you tell me what it does, and if it's going to start getting people addicted!" Ms. Wukinata replied tersely.  
  
"Well, as far as we know, it's not addictive. It makes people...amorous. And the purer the person, the greater the effect, or so we've observed. Why it does this, we haven't figured out yet."  
  
"Hmm...well, no, you're still busted!" The creeps were carted off to the police.  
  
"Good riddance," Daisuke said, "They were creepy."  
  
"If you say so..." Hikari pushed her body close to Daisuke's.  
  
"You okay? You're awfully warm, and your face is flushed."  
  
"Yeah, I'm...fine." She picked herself up and gave Daisuke an extremely passionate kiss, tongue-action and all. "How about you? How do you feel?"  
  
Daisuke, who had turned even redder than Hikari was, replied, "Good...yeah, I'm just fine..."  
  
"Do I even want to know what's going on here?" Takeru asked, as Hikari leaned down on Daisuke again.  
  
"I'm not even sure I know," Daisuke replied, pulling away, and causing Hikari to stumble. "She's not herself today."  
  
"Oh, did I do something wrong?" she asked innocently.  
  
"See what I mean? She's not usually even flirtatious, let alone...amorous."  
  
"Yes, I see." He saw something else and added, "And I also see that I've gotta go, sorry about that!" He ran off, with Misara chasing after him.  
  
---  
  
She finally caught up with him somewhere near the brainy but not geeky section. "Looks like we've got another one," Koushiro said.  
  
Takeru was confused. "Another what?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed that many people—males actually more than females, but many females as well—have become extremely amorous all of a sudden? Miyako's been affected, too."  
  
"No, this one's been like this all night," Takeru said, as his date hung from him like a cape. "Wait...amorous... HIKARI!" He ran off, with Koushiro following. Misara, after being shaken off, went to another section.  
  
---  
  
10:00 PM  
  
"I see you're back," Daisuke said wryly.  
  
"I need you to tell us exactly what has happened," Koushiro said, assuring him, "Hikari is by no means alone in her affliction."  
  
"Well, there were these shady hoodlums, and they said something cryptic to me about being lucky, and the light being off-white tonight. Then I found Hikari with some friends at a snack table, and she's been like this ever since."  
  
"Some type of love bug?" Takeru asked.  
  
"No. What of the hoods?" Koushiro asked Daisuke.  
  
"I'm not worried about them. They were carted off by the police."  
  
"Not a love bug. A love drug! The refreshments must've been spiked!" Koushiro cried. "This explains everything."  
  
"But what do we do?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, nothing. Just be on your guard."  
  
"Hell, no! This is perfect! I may end up thanking those creeps! Once they get out of jail, that is."  
  
---  
  
"Hariyama! I have a job for you!"  
  
Gozoburu Hariyama was a wiry kid who looked like an 8th grader, ought to be a sophomore, but was, in fact, a senior. "Misara? You want to talk to me?" he asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Yes. I have a job that requires one as brilliant as you. You will be handsomely rewarded. No, not like that, you perv!" she added, seeing the look on his face. 


	4. The Games

Unconditional Love  
  
by Cyberchao X  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimed. Deal with it. I don't 02 this, so XP!  
  
Chapter 4: The Games  
  
(STILL!) Saturday, December 18, 2004 11:15 PM  
  
"So... then... This has been some night, hasn't it?" Hikari didn't respond. "You okay there?" Again, nothing. _"Did she fall asleep?"_ he wondered. The rest of the ride to the Yagamis' house was silent. "Hey, Hikari. You think you can get up?"  
  
"Yeah," she said softly, struggling to stay upright.  
  
_"So much for being on my guard."_ He helped her in. She leaned dangerously upon him.  
  
"Is she okay?" Mrs. Yagami asked.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"I'm fine," Hikari insisted, making a small motion. They went into Hikari's room.  
  
Daisuke said, "Well... I guess I'll be going now... Thanks...for everything."  
  
"Yeah, you too..." _"Sooner than you think, Daisuke,"_ she thought. Daisuke left.  
  
---  
  
He came back in shortly afterwards. "That's odd. I can't seem to find my car keys," he said.  
  
"That is odd," Mrs. Yagami agreed, though she knew her daughter well enough to realize what had happened. _"Hikari certainly does know how to get what she wants. Funny, I thought she was still going out with Takeru despite this date."  
_  
He went into Hikari's room, suspecting that the small motion earlier may have been a ploy. _"Koushiro was right. She's a crafty one. I bet she wasn't even really asleep,"_ he thought. Sure enough, Hikari was sitting up on her bed, smiling as if she had been waiting for him. _"Well, two can play at this game."_ "Hikari... Have you seen my car keys?"  
  
"Maaaaybe."  
  
_"Ooh, she's good."_ "Is there a reason you don't want to tell me?" She remained silent. "Well, then, I guess I'll just have to do a search." Though she tried to conceal it, her eyes showed that this was what she wanted. He started looking throughout the room, though he knew that it would be hidden somewhere on her person. He saw right through these attempts at playing with him, and yet he went along with it. "You've hidden it well, I see." She only smiled. "Ah, I see now. Very tricky indeed, Hikari. I approve." He removed her dress, and as expected, saw a bulge beneath the pantyhose. What he didn't see, however, was a bra—he supposed she had already removed that during the time that he was at his car. In fact, she hadn't been wearing one in the first place—perhaps another subconscious tempting on her part. He shouldn't have been surprised, though, as had there been one, it would no doubt be visible under the tight- fitting gown. He removed the pantyhose, too. "That's just...disgusting. Yeah, I thought it was larger than that."  
  
He removed the car key from its new "keyhole", but at this point, Hikari, who had until this point been remaining perfectly still and offering neither resistance nor aid to his efforts, grabbed him, and pulled him down on top of her on the bed. "Your turn," she said, first pulling the key out of his hand and setting it down on the nightstand.  
  
Daisuke looked intrigued. In response, she began removing his garments. He thought, _"So this is what she meant."_ "The door's still open, Hikari," he said.  
  
"Leave it," she said commandingly. What was this situation? Certainly not exactly romantic... Was it sensuous, or just plain kinky? More likely the latter—both literally and in a wordplay sense, "kin-key". Wordplay, foreplay, they all blended together into pure bliss as Hikari finished her task. However, the sensible young woman inside shined through, as she, just as commandingly, forced a condom onto the erect member. To preserve the R rating, however, and prevent it from running into NC-17, we must pause here.  
  
---  
  
Sunday, December 19, 2004 (finally!) 12:00 AM  
  
_"I guess he's staying the night, then,"_ Mrs. Yagami thought as she quietly peeked into the room. They didn't notice her, even when she closed the door for them.  
  
---  
  
2:00 AM  
  
By this time, they had thoroughly finished, and were now both in blissful, naked sleep. _"Perfect..."_


	5. The Day After

Unconditional Love  
  
by Cyberchao X  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't 02. sigh  
  
A/N: Ah, yes, something else must now come to the forefront. ChaosChampion and I have been working on an improvement upon Digimon, in which the second season did not end in quite such an idiotic way. Then a season three would be created with a relativity to season two as season two had to season one—the previous Digidestined are still part of it, but new Digidestined come as well, led in part by Iori, the youngest of the season two Digidestined.  
  
Chapter 5: The Day After  
  
Sunday, December 19, 2004 11:00 AM  
  
_"What the... what the fuck happened last night? Why would I have..."  
_  
"Good morning!" cried a voice she hadn't heard in quite some time.  
  
"Wah!" she cried in surprise, as her brother Taichi entered the room with a digital camera clicking and flashing furiously.  
  
"Huh...wha..." Daisuke mumbled, as Hikari's cry had jolted him awake.  
  
"What's going on? What are you doing back?" she demanded of Taichi.  
  
Their mother explained. "I'm sorry, he called late last night, half- worried, half-intrigued, half-excited..."  
  
"That's three halves, Mom."  
  
"...Sorry. Anyway, he had long been wondering when you would finally come out of your shell, and apparently he got an e-mail from Koushiro..."  
  
"And why is he taking pictures?"  
  
"To make sure I'm not dreaming," Taichi responded. "Good on you, little sis! Funny, though, I would've expected you to finally break it with Takeru."  
  
"We all did," Mrs. Yagami replied.  
  
"Including me," Hikari added, "I don't know what came over me last night."  
  
"Does that mean you didn't like it?" Daisuke asked dejectedly.  
  
"No, it was fine... it's odd, I can't remember how it happened, but I can still remember certain things... emotions... they almost seem alien to me, though."  
  
Taichi stopped taking pictures. "Koushiro explained it to me. Apparently some two-bit criminals spiked the refreshments with a homemade-drug. Apparently either the presses were running slow or something, because it's not just in the local section of the paper, either!"  
  
Hikari picked up the paper. "The entire island gets this paper...and it's not in the section that varies by exact locale. Why would a simple case of hoods spiking the refreshments at a school dance be such big news?"  
  
"'Homemade drug' mean anything to you? They're obviously not idiots, then, just jerks," Taichi replied.  
  
"Oh, and Taichi?" Hikari asked  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You had better not keep those pictures!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...I'm still not wearing any clothing!"  
  
"Quiet, do you want the whole apartment to hear? Anyway, I'm family, I remember when you were a baby. Chill, Hikari."  
  
"You're right, I don't want people hearing me. But I didn't look like this when I was a baby."  
  
"Point taken," Mrs. Yagami added in.  
  
"Fine, fine, this is only for personal reference, anyway." He left.  
  
"Do you think he's really going to delete them?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"No. But I think he has enough respect to take it off the card and put it in a protected folder. He still will keep it though, but at least no one else can see it."  
  
---  
  
12:30 PM  
  
Daisuke had borrowed some of Taichi's old clothes, and the two of them set out together. "Now remember," Hikari had told him, "we're keeping this quiet." Daisuke didn't want to do this, but he did, nevertheless.  
  
The Digital World, as usual, was in chaos. Now, as usual, the Digital World was in chaos again, and so the various Digidestined all met at the home of the common link between the previous and current Digidestined, Iori Hida, a seventh grader.  
  
They arrived at the same time as Takeru and Miyako. "Did you all have fun last night?" their host asked them.  
  
"Yeah," Hikari said. "I guess we did."  
  
"I read about that drug bust," Iori remarked. "I do hope everyone was alright."  
  
"Define alright," Takeru said. "There were no lasting affects, but during the 'high', people were acting rather strangely. Everything's fine now, though." He then took Hikari aside. "Some worse than others, apparently," he said. "That was crazy. I noticed that you and Daisuke arrived together, and also that he is wearing some of Taichi's old clothes. I remember because he got that outfit from Yamato."  
  
"Oh, yes. He got it from a relative, but it wasn't 'cool enough' for him. Typical Yamato."  
  
"So, anyway, obviously Daisuke was at your house last night. I take it that drug hit you pretty hard."  
  
"You're not kidding. I don't remember exactly what happened, but I remember basic emotions. I remember pretending to be asleep, and then there was some awfully weird stuff going down. I think it was rather risqué. The rest was probably rather raw emotion anyway."  
  
"Ah, yes, Koushiro seemed to think you'd have one of the worst cases. Still, you'd rather not deal with that stuff again?"  
  
"Of course. That was horrid, and yet, oddly pleasurable. Still, I do not want that happening again."  
  
"Good, we have thereby proven that it isn't addictive. What do you mean, pleasurable?"  
  
"That was the raw emotion."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
Hikari nodded in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'd even..."  
  
"You don't have to do that, really," Takeru said. "As long as we're a couple again, I'll be glad."  
  
"Misara drove you crazy?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Come on, you two lovebirds," Miyako teased. "Everyone else is in the Digital World already!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" They entered the Digital World.  
  
---  
  
4:00 PM  
  
"Gatomon, Digivolve to... heh? I'm...still...Ga...tomon."  
  
"Let's try something else then. Digi-Armor, activate!"  
  
"Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to... where did it go?"  
  
"Wha?!"  
  
"It just disappeared! The Digi-Egg of Light has disappeared!"  
  
Hikari gasped as she looked in her hand and saw that Gatomon was right. It was gone! 


	6. The Offering

Unconditional Love  
  
by Cyberchao X  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon, but I don't. Although if ChaosChampion's cockamamie plans actually work, I might eventually. But...that hasn't happened yet, and probably won't. So...yeah.  
  
Chapter 6: The Offering  
  
Monday, December 20, 2004 8:00 AM  
  
"What happened yesterday?" Takeru asked.  
  
"I don't know," Hikari replied, "The Digi-Egg of Light just disappeared."  
  
"Odd."  
  
"Anyway, what do you think about us renewing our relationship with, oh, say, a date on Saturday?"  
  
"Did you forget that this Saturday is Christmas? We'll be out for winter break as of Wednesday, so how about Thursday night, 7:00?"  
  
"Sure, I guess. Personally, I was thinking eight, but..."  
  
"No, eight works. 8:00 it is then."  
  
"Good."  
  
---  
  
9:00 AM  
  
_How can I convince him to let me make it up to him?_ Hikari thought. _I can't think of any legal way to do it. Or is that it? Do I really just want to make it up to him? Or..._  
  
"Hikari!"  
  
"Huh? Wha? Oh, sorry, Mrs. Wukinata. I must not have gotten enough sleep last night, or something... I swear, I'll pay attention."  
  
"Very well. I had just called on you to answer number 33."  
  
Hikari read the answer off of her homework. _I've got to stop obsessing over this...It's starting to get in the way of my work._  
  
---  
  
11:30 AM  
  
Hikari was still thinking about her problem as she sat down to lunch with the other cheerleaders, and it wasn't going unnoticed. "Are you okay, Hikari?" Juri asked. "Because we can't have you messing up at the game today."  
  
"Huh? I'm fine, really."  
  
The other co-captain, Kaia, was not convinced. "You seem a bit dazed. There's something on your mind, isn't there?"  
  
"Really?" Hikari replied.  
  
"You just put your hand in the soy sauce," a junior pointed out. "Yeah, you're rather out of it."  
  
Hikari quickly wiped it away. "Maybe I am a bit out of it. Thanks, Loni."  
  
"No problem," she replied. Hikari then took to staying quite focused on what she was doing.  
  
"I definitely think there's a problem here," Kaia whispered to Juri, "See, even now, she has to devote all of her attention to the task at hand. She can't go on like this!"  
  
"I think I know what the problem is," Juri replied, shooting a covert glare at Misara. "She's probably just worried that the dance will affect her relationship with Takaishi. I wouldn't worry, though; their relationship is a lot stronger than that."  
  
"But what if that isn't it?"  
  
"We'll take this in stride," Juri said definitively, ending the discussion. 


	7. The Date

Unconditional Love  
  
by Cyberchao X  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this story's main characters, although I do own most of the other characters.  
  
Chapter 7: The Date  
  
Thursday, December 23, 2004 7:30 PM  
  
"Thanks again for doing this for me...I mean, I know you've got a gig tonight," Takeru said.  
  
His brother, Yamato Ishida, replied, "No problem. It's not that far away; I'm sure I can still make it in time if Hikari is ready to go now. Now hurry up there; I don't have _that_ much time!"  
  
"Right." He headed up the stairs and rang the doorbell. "Hey, Hikari. You ready?"  
  
"Yeah. We're not going to need to walk over there, are we?"  
  
"No, Yamato had some time before his gig." Rather than go to college, Yamato had opted to continue his musical career. "Although we may need to walk home."  
  
"Right, I'll bring comfortable shoes." She put her sneakers in her bag and her high-heels on her feet.  
  
Takeru noticed that it was an awfully large bag. "What are you bringing, anyway?"  
  
"That," she said slyly, "is not your business. Come on, we need to get there early; Yamato's concert starts at eight, just like our date is supposed to."  
  
"Good point. Let's go."  
  
---  
  
8:05 PM  
  
Hikari began the conversation, "Anyway... you no doubt know why I asked you out tonight, besides the obvious fact that we're boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah, of course. You wanted to apologize for going to the dance with Daisuke. It's fine, really. As long as you still love me, I don't care if you occasionally go out with someone else. Just don't make a habit out of it, okay?"  
  
"Okay." She noticed Misara sitting in another booth. She didn't seem to have a date, and was staring quite intently at the couple, though she averted her gaze whenever she realized that Hikari was looking at her. "Actually, I think I'd best not. For your sake."  
  
"But I said it was okay."  
  
"Okay, then maybe it's my sake. Whatever it is, I'm just afraid that if I leave you for even a short time, a certain..._scavenger_...will try to snatch you away from me for good." She nodded at Misara. "I can't let that happen."  
  
"What is that bitch doing here?"  
  
"Probably watching us, looking for an opportunity to move in on you."  
  
"You have to give her credit, though; she's persistent."  
  
"Yeah, like a virus. The waiter's coming; let's order."  
  
The waiter rubbed his eyes when he saw them. "Weren't you...no, I must have been thinking of someone else." He thought for a bit more, and added, "Well, yes, things can change in a week's time. Like where I work, for instance."  
  
"Don't you have a job to be doing?" Takeru asked him.  
  
"Oh, yes, have you decided what you want yet?" They had. (I just can't think very well; apparently it's rather hard for me to flesh out a dinner scene. Odd, since mealtimes are my favorite times of the day...I digress.) He took down their orders and hurried off to the kitchen.  
  
"Strange man," Takeru said, "I wonder what he was muttering about."  
  
"I think he waited on me and Daisuke last weekend. Odd, since we didn't go to this restaurant..."  
  
"Incredibly odd."  
  
---  
  
9:45 PM  
  
(See, I told you I couldn't flesh out a dinner scene.)  
  
"Have a good evening," the maitre d' said, even though it was quite solidly nighttime already.  
  
Hikari opened up her bag, expecting a long walk, ready to change into her sneakers, but Takeru stopped her. "It's fine, you needn't walk. I'll...I'll carry you."  
  
"It's a long way..."  
  
"My house isn't that far off."  
  
"And I've got a lot of stuff with me..."  
  
"I could use the workout."  
  
"All decked out like that?"  
  
"Yeah, if it'll make it easier on you."  
  
"It wouldn't," she said solidly, "I'd be worrying too much about you." She laced up one sneaker and realized that it was fitting too loosely. A problem with nice hosiery is that it is thinner than normal, and therefore nice shoes must be made slightly smaller to fit properly.  
  
Much to Takeru's surprise, she was prepared for this, pulling a pair of socks out of her bag and putting them on over her hose. "Is there anything you _don't_ have in there?"  
  
Hikari wryly replied, "Everything but the kitchen sink. Very well, to your place it is, then."  
  
Takeru muttered, "But if you're walking anyway..." but Hikari had already left. Takeru caught up, figuring she didn't want to hear it. _I set myself up for that one, didn't I? This is exactly what she wanted... Amazing how once it's done, it's done, no turning back, even if it wasn't supposed to happen like_ _that._ He prepared for the inevitable—that Hikari had already planned this out, and was determined to get him in bed with her. Well, if that was what she really wanted, he wasn't about to resist—he'd been waiting for this day to come. He just hadn't expected it to come so soon. As he'd been lost in thought, he also didn't expect them to reach his house so soon. _Mom's flight doesn't come in until 11...so for the next hour and a half, we have the house to ourselves._ He told Hikari this, anticipating her reaction—ecstatic on the inside, but trying not to make it so obvious. "I know what you're up to," he added.  
  
"Oh? And what might that be?" she replied, pretending not to know what he was talking about.  
  
"You know. All I'm saying is, if that's really what you want, I won't fight you. But I ask you, do you truly want to do it because you want to, or are you only doing it because you feel guilty about what happened last Saturday?"  
  
"I'd been trying to figure that out, myself. And I realized...yes, it's because I truly want to."  
  
Takeru marveled at how quickly she could get undressed. 


	8. The Weakness

Unconditional Love  
  
by Cyberchao X  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon and all related characters property of Bandai and Toei. Colonel Ratherton and his troops property of ChaosChampion, despite their resemblance to actual people.  
  
A/N: I wish we could ever fully agree on something in one of our conversations, ChaosChampion and I. I still don't have enough details about "Project Digimon Remake," so I have to keep things vague again. On the plus side, this is the longest chapter yet!  
  
Chapter 8: The Weakness  
  
Thursday, December 23, 2004 10:30 PM  
  
ringing of a cell phone  
  
"Hello?" Misara answered, "How the hell did you get my cell phone number?! A problem? Yes, I expected they would, how is that a problem? softly Five days isn't that much of a... suddenly loud again WHAT!?!?! Yes, I see... and there's actually a greater chance... In that case, the deal's off! That's right, now gimme back my money! What?! You want me to...NO WAY, YOU SICK SON-OF-A-BITCH! Damnit, out a hundred dollars...okay, keep it, just leave me alone!" hangs up "Why, that little swine...I bet he knew this would happen! Still, a hundred dollars isn't nearly enough to make me screw that little creep..."  
  
---  
  
11:30 PM  
  
Ms. (is that the proper way to refer to someone who's divorced?) Takaishi returned home. Unsure of whether Takeru would still be awake or not, she tried to be quiet, and listened for signs of whether or not he was still awake. As she passed by his room, she heard lots of heavy breathing and loud yet muffled noises—either that or they were just meant to sound like that. _I...guess he's still awake. I'm not going to go in there for awhile..._ She was not thrilled with what she could imagine of what was going on, but she decided that she'd talk to him about it in the morning.  
  
---  
  
Friday, December 24, 2004 8:15 AM  
  
"Well, _you're_ up nice and early."  
  
"What do you mean?" Takeru asked his mother, "I'm usually up even earlier."  
  
"Yeah, but from what I heard, you had a pretty busy night last night!"  
  
"We were still at it when you got home, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"In that case, would you mind keeping it down? Hikari's still sleeping."  
  
"Sure, fine. Still, what did we discuss?"  
  
"Oh, come on, I...we... yes, I know, not until I'm at least 16..."  
  
"Preferably older."  
  
"Oh, come on, I almost made it..."  
  
"Fine...I do hope you two weren't doing it unprotected."  
  
"Of course not. She really _did_ bring everything she could possibly need in that bag of hers."  
  
This was a bit disturbing to Ms. Takaishi, who was starting to wonder if Hikari was really right for Takeru. He noticed this, and allayed her fears, "Don't worry, she's not like that. We just...decided we were ready, that's all."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
---  
  
8:30 AM  
  
Having finished his breakfast Takeru returned to his room. "Kari-chan..."  
  
"Yeah," she replied sleepily.  
  
"Oh, did I wake you?"  
  
"Nah, I was getting up anyway." She pulled away the covers. In the darkness, Takeru hadn't noticed, but the nightgown she was wearing was quite sexy. It had been Hikari's idea for them to put some clothes on when they were done—no doubt as a result of what had happened on Sunday morning. It was white, low cut, form fitting, and made of lace. It was therefore sheer in most places, with only the private areas reinforced by extra layers of lace, blocking all vision. Takeru couldn't suppress a small growl of contentment. "Takeru..."  
  
"Yes?" he asked, halfway undressed himself.  
  
"I take it you like it?"  
  
"Love it," he replied, removing it gently. "Brings out the best in you."  
  
"You're not...you are. Takeru, you animal, you!" She grinned a devilish grin as he pulled her down to the ground and pulled the covers on top of them. Good thing they had just installed new carpeting in Takeru's room the previous month, it provided the most cushioning for the rough-and-tumble trip they were headed on.  
  
Renewed by sleep, they were even more vigorous, and therefore louder, than the previous night, and from the kitchen, Ms. Takaishi thought, _Please, G-d, save him!_ She had half a mind to do it herself...  
  
They stopped suddenly. "You _did_ bring more, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, best to be safe, right?" She pulled a condom out of a box inside the bag. "Didn't expect to have to use this many, though." She laughed and placed it firmly over the member. "Stop moving, you!" she cried in mock frustration.  
  
"Sorry, the thing has a mind of its own!" Takeru laughed. Watching her only made it worse, though.  
  
Finally she managed to get it on, just in time. "Overdid it on the foreplay, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...no problem, though, I've got more for you. The rest of me is just warming up!"  
  
"Ooh...I like it warm. I like it hot!" (A/N: Oh, G-d, please don't let me cross the border into NC-17...)  
  
"Should come naturally to you, then, making it hot!" Takeru replied, resting his head on her bosom and taking a long draw. (A/N: No, please, no! It's gonna degenerate, I just know it!)  
  
"PHONE'S FOR YOU!" Ms. Takaishi interrupted. (A/N: Whew...and still, damn, I was on a roll. Had to stop myself, though...for my own sake.)  
  
Takeru got up and picked up in his room. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Takeru. It's Miyako. Seems there's another emergency in the Digital World." She heard Hikari's dejected sigh in the background. "You two _still_ going at it? What, did you pull an all-nighter?"  
  
"No, we just started up agai—wait, how'd you know that we were—"  
  
"I called Hikari's house first, and they said she wasn't home. I knew she'd been planning something, and I figured it out when they told me this." Takeru hung up.  
  
By this point, Hikari was already getting dressed. Blue seemed to be the color of choice here. A pale blue sweater—close-fitting, of course—a pleated skirt in navy, about knee length, with matching knee socks—I believe the word for that style is "ribbed", am I right?—and black boots that came up to her calves.  
  
Takeru's choices in clothing were a bit more conservative, as men's and boys' often are. (I should know, I am one.) Oddly enough, though, blue was a dominant color here, also. Blue jeans are the staple of any teenage wardrobe, male or female, and with these he wore a dark blue long-sleeved tee. "That worked out nicely," Hikari said, seeing his choice in clothing.  
  
"What can I say? I try." He was now trying very hard to maintain eye contact, as his kept trying to wander down to her breasts.  
  
Hikari replied, "You do a great job," and wrapped him in a tight embrace.  
  
"Thank—" He was cut off by her tongue entering his mouth, and he returned the gesture by inserting his own tongue into her mouth. Finally, he broke away. "You know, we really should get going," he said.  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
---  
  
9:45 AM  
  
"Where did everyone else go?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"The entire eighth grade is on a field trip to Alaska for the entire vacation, remember? Lucky little guys...even though they spend most of the day having fun, it still counts towards their count of school days because they're learning, so they get out a week and a half earlier! It's not fair!" Miyako exclaimed.  
  
"Chill, Miyako, we don't need any more hotheads on the team!" Hikari cried. Daisuke didn't even realize that she had just taken a jab at him. He, like Takeru and Satoru, was too busy staring at her, fantasizing about the two of them together... Hikari noticed that all of the boys were staring at her and amended herself, "Or perhaps I just need someone else with their head on properly." She motioned to the three boys. Daisuke was beginning to drool at the very sight of her. She walked over to him, increasing in size the sparkle in his eyes, the smile on his face, and the stream of drool running out of his mouth. Then she slapped him as hard as she could. "Let's just get this over with," she said, groaning at the bestiality that her male companions were showing.  
  
---  
  
Colonel Ratherton sighed. This was going nowhere... To further the problem, those damned kids were coming...  
  
"Perhaps we can still DNA Digivolve," Miyako suggested, as ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved to Paildramon.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Hikari said.  
  
"Aquilamon!"  
  
"Gatomon!"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to..."  
  
"Huh? Why am I still Aquilamon?"  
  
"It's my fault," Salamon replied. "I de-digivolved. Salamon, Digivolve to...why am I still Salamon?"  
  
"Something's wrong, I know it," Hikari said. "I just don't know what..." 


	9. The Holidays

Unconditional Love  
by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: But still I must disclaim myself; these characters are not mine. The main ones, anyway.

Chapter 9: The Holidays (A/N: Prepare for another long chapter!)

Friday, December 24, 2004 2:30 PM

"Welcome home again, little sis. Decided to do it over at his house this time?" Taichi asked. Having him home for the holidays was not going to be very pleasant.

Hikari took a napkin out of the napkin holder and stuffed it in Taichi's mouth. "I told you, that was a one-time thing! I'm still going out with Takeru."

Taichi spit the napkin out. "I didn't say any names, Hikari, you don't have to get all sensitive. That is, unless you're hiding something..."

"Can it, Taichi, I've got nothing to hide."

"You're still carrying a giant travel bag, Hikari. Obviously wherever it was you were last night, you slept there."

"Well you knew that already," their father interjected, "you got in last night, around eleven."

"Yeah...for their sake, let's hope they were still out then."

Hikari set down her bag. "I think...that I'll be going back out again." She left.

"Didn't even take a purse," Mrs. Yagami said. "Obvious what she's up to, then."

* * *

2:45 PM

"Takeru...I was just heading over to your house."

"Really? Funny, I was doing the same thing. I don't think my place is such a good idea."

"I see...mine neither, not as long as Taichi's around. Nuisance." She gave an involuntary shiver, and Takeru immediately pulled her in close. "So, where to, then?"

Takeru replied "I think your house is best; just as long as we don't do anything like that."

"Good point, as long as he doesn't have anything to use against us...oh, what am I saying, he already knows about last weekend!"

"Ouch. That is bad. Still, we have to be able to get together over the holidays... Hold on, maybe we can use my dad's place; he's usually pretty understanding, and I know that Yamato wouldn't be a nuisance like Taichi..." He got out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yamato."

"Takeru?"

"Yeah...bit of a problem, really."

"You went overboard last night, didn't you."

"Uh...it was her idea, actually, but...yeah."

"So now Mom doesn't even want you and Hikari to stay together...wait, why not just go over to her place?"

Takeru replied, "She doesn't think it's such a good idea, not while Taichi's around...he's come home for the holidays, and he also knows about last week."

"Last week?" Yamato said, confused. "Am I missing something? Heh...apparently," he added, as Takeru let out a loud "oof"—Hikari had just elbowed him in the gut.

"Suffice to say it has to do with the drug scandal at last week's dance."

"Didn't read about it; I only heard bits and pieces of rumors flying around. I know that some kids spiked the refreshments with a homemade drug, but that's about it. So...you guys want to come here?"

"Er...well...yeah, I guess... For a bit, anyway... Hold on, I've got another call." He switched over to the new call. "Hello?"

"Hello, Takeru...what are you up to?"

Takeru's eyes went wide. "Nothing, Mom..."

"Don't give me that; I know exactly what you're up to. Still...I guess I was a bit hard on you. You can still see Hikari...and even bring her over here...but as for that second one, only when I'm around, because I don't want any funny business going on in this house!"

"Right, I'll have to remember to take it over there...just kidding, lighten up! Okay, okay..." He switched lines again. "Cancel that, Yamato; everything's cool. Goodbye."

"Bye."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it turns out there were still a couple of chapters of this that I'd written but not published, although it's still an unfinished work (sorry about that).


	10. The Missing

Unconditional Love  
by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I own many characters, but there are also many I don't. You sort it out.

Chapter 10: The Missing

Thursday, January 20, 2005 5:10 PM

"Okay, girls, that's a wrap!" the coach called, and the cheerleaders headed off. "Hikari, can I talk to you?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Your teachers have been worried about your work lately, and I can't say that you're doing much better here."

"You're not cutting me, are you?"

"No, not yet...but something needs to be done. Has anything happened recently that could be affecting you like this?"

"I don't think so..."

"Okay, well, just think about it."

"Mm." She ran off. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized to her friends.

"It's fine. I understand. It's not like it's the first time—"

"What?"

"I said it's—"

"I know what you said! But this _isn't_ something that I've been—"

"Yeah, actually, you have. You're not yourself lately, Hikari."

"I don't know what everyone's so worried about. Everyone's been saying that, but I'm still me! Nothing's changed!"

"Well, _sorry!_ I should've known better than trying to talk to you now. It's 'that time of the month', isn't it?"

"I do _not_ have PMS, Akami!"

"You-you don't?"

"No, I haven't had my period this mo—on—th..." Her eyes went wide. "That's right, I haven't...it's...no way... I gotta go!"

* * *

5:50 PM

"Hello? Oh, hi, Takeru. No, she's not home yet. I'll have her call you when she—" Mrs. Yagami paused as the door opened, "Hold on, she just walked in." She covered the mouthpiece. "You've got a phone call, Hikari."

"I'm not interested," she sighed dejectedly.

"It's Takeru."

"I'll talk to him. Hold on." She put down her bags and picked up the phone in her room. "H-hello."

"Hikari? You okay? You sound really nervous."

"I-I'll be fine. So, what's up?"

"Well, Akami called me and said that you'd been acting really strangely lately."

"She needs to learn to keep her nose out of other people's business," she replied.

"See, she's right. That's not you. That's not the girl I love."

"L-love...yes, of course, and I can only hope...that that's it."

"What's it? What's what?"

"N-nothing. Just thinking out loud."

"I'm coming over."

"What?"

"There's definitely something wrong here. You've been really detached lately, and—"

"I—No, I still feel—I'm not—!"

Takeru sighed. "That's not what I meant. I know that you're still as close to me as ever. But the rest of the world isn't as lucky as I am."

"What are you talking about? I'm all yours!"

"I mean, you're growing apart from the world. You haven't acted like this since the Dark Ocean."

"What do you..."

"Also, you seem tentative, talking to me now. Is there something you're not letting on?"

"I...don't know."

* * *

Original A/N: Wonderful! I can still write! Chapter 9, sadly, will take some time to complete—it's supposed to cover much of the winter break—but here, we have the main plotline coming to the fore. Stay tuned, my beloved readers! Ja ne!

* * *

Current A/N: Ah, that explains it. Chapter 9 was officially deemed "unfinished" after all, even though Chapter 10 apparently isn't and Chapter 11 was at least started (maybe; there are a lot of documents that just have a chapter header and no content for the next chapter of unfinished fics.)


End file.
